Katsuhisa Hōki
| birth_place = Nagasaki Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Seiyū, actor | years_active = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} (October 30, 1946 - ) is a Japanese seiyū and actor from Nagasaki Prefecture. He is affiliated with Kenyū Office. His real name is . He is best known for his roles in Transformers: Armada (as Smokescreen) and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (as Teppei Hōjō). Roles Anime * Burst Angel (Ishihara) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Bartley Asprius) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Bartley Asprius) * Death Note (Kiichirō Osoreda) * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (Santa Claus) * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (Catholic priest) * Doraemon (Kaminari (third voice)) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (General Raven) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Teppei Hōjō) * Kiba (King Bakkam) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Gerard Garcia) * Naruto (Mōsō) * One Piece (Gecko Moria, Jimbei (second voice)) * Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (Oji-san) * Romeo x Juliet (Conrad) * Shooting Star Rockman Tribe (Agame) * Slayers (Rodimus) * Soul Eater (Rasputin) Movies * Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: The Pokémon Ranger and Prince of the Sea - Manaphy (Tab) Video games * .hack//G.U. (Grein) * Max Payne (Deputy Police Chief Jim Bravura, Angelo Punchinello) * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (Captain Slag) * Spyro the Dragon (Dragon) Television animation * Batman: The Animated Series (Rupert Thorne (second voice), guard) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Doctor Vindaloo, Sergeant, Le Quack) * Donkey Kong Country (Kaptain Skurvy) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Moses Puloki) * Ruby Gloom (Skele-T) * The Simpsons (Sergeant Seymour Skinner) * Superman: The Animated Series (General Hardcastle) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Commander Mozar) Dubbing * The 6th Day (Robert Marshall) * Aliens (2004 TV Asahi edition) (Sergeant Al Apone) * Alien Resurrection (TV edition) (General Perez) * Armageddon (Fuji TV edition) (Jayotis 'Bear' Kurleenbear) * Bee Movie (Lou Lo Duca) * Blade II (Eli Damaskinos) * The Bone Collector (TV edition) (Detective Paulie Sellitto) * Cliffhanger (Video and DVD edition) (Walter Wright) * The Closer (Provenza) * Cold Case (Detective Will Jeffries) * Con Air (second dub) (Nathan 'Diamond Dog' Jones) * The Day After Tomorrow (TV edition) (Frank Harris) * Deep Rising (VHS edition) (Hanover) * Die Hard with a Vengeance (Fuji TV edition) (Detective Joe Lambert) * Dreamgirls (Marty Madison) * Drunken Master II (Fu Wen-Chi) * Freddy vs. Jason (DVD edition) (Sheriff Williams) * From Dusk till Dawn (Razor Charlie) * Independence Day (TV edition) (Russell Casse) * The Land Before Time (Daddy Topps (Cera's father)) * Lilo & Stitch (Moses Puloki) * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (Gothmog) * Mars Attacks! (Video and DVD edition) (Byron Williams) * The Matrix (DVD edition) (Dozer) * Men in Black (Policeman) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Professor) * Mission: Impossible (TV Asahi edition) (Luther Stickell) * Mission: Impossible II (TV edition) (Luther Stickell) * Muppets Tonight (Polly) * Nash Bridges (Bic Barry) * Oz (Burr Redding) * Payback (Nippon TV edition) (Detective Hicks) * Predator 2 (DVD edition) (King Willie) * Red Cliff (Zhang Fei) * Shèdiāo Yīngxióngzhuàn (Hong Qigong) * The Specialist (DVD edition) (Joe Leon) * Stargate SG-1 (George Hammond) * Starsky and Hutch (Captain Harold Dobey) * Still Crazy (Hughie) * Street Fighter (Video and DVD edition) (Zangief) * Tomorrow Never Dies (Fuji TV edition) (Henry Gupta) External links * Kenyū Office profile Category:1946 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Nagasaki Prefecture it:Katsuhisa Hōki ja:宝亀克寿 zh:寶龜克壽